Affections across the time
by Smalllady08
Summary: Things don't go well for Sam and as much as he has his brother, he feels alone as he realizes he should have used the spell to bring Rowena back, but might there be another way, one that Bill is against.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **Things don't go well for Sam and as much as he has his brother, he feels alone as he realizes he should have used the spell to bring Rowena back, but might there be another way, one that Bill is against.

**Affections across the time**

**Chapter 1**

_My dear, please wipe your tears_

_For no farewell lasts forever, wait for me_

_Across the time, beyond the era_

_I shall protect you_

**Affections across the time-Raon Lee**

Sam was sat on the floor of Rowena's flat staring at the painting in his front, a hand supporting his tired face while he ignored the glass of whiskey he had filled because as much as he drank the relief would be only temporary, nothing would close the hole in his heart or could fix the mistake he'd done. He hadn't used the spell to bring Rowena Macleod back.

He'd used the spell by impulse, the only way to bring back the redhead who had been haunting his months for moths and he'd to reach the deep end to realize that. He saw Rowena's face every night when he'd sleep reviving the moment she'd said being fondle of each other before they hugged each other, the moment when he should have told her something.

The problem was that little by little the witch's face seemed to start to fade from his mind and that was scarring him that was why he was staring at the painting which showed her with her green and mysterious eyes, the red lips and beautiful red hair tied and her skin contrasting with them and the dark dress.

"I'm sorry Rowena, I'm so sorry..." The man murmured hoarsely, pulling at his hair as he shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry for not bringing you back, for not saying I loved you."

Because all that he should have done but he didn't. After years of a relationship that had started with deals full of distrust which then evolved to a friendship, Sam had to lose the women to realize how much he had fallen in love with her in those last moths she'd been with him. Her sly smiles, her beauty, her green eyes shinning, the way she called him but mainly the heart she'd been reluctant to show only had made him fall for her, since the talk they'd had in the Impala about Lucifer.

Only him had been able to hear he words and Rowena would never know he had been fond of her her, he loved her too and now she must be alone suffering in the Empty waiting and waiting for something.

Sam then stood up walking with his heart heavy toward the painting and he raised his hand touching hers in the painting and he leaned against the frame. The whole place somehow still smelled of her even being closed for three months and the man lost himself on it as he stared his hand over hers.

He couldn't give up on her now. He hadn't obtained his magic abilities for nothing, there must be another spell, something that could bring Rowena back and in that moment Sam didn't care anymore about the consequences. His whole life his brother and him had made sacrifices to save a world which Chuck now played with, they'd lost people they loved so it was enough. If that would make him look someone selfish or inconsequential, then Chuck and Billie would have to try to fight him because Sam wouldn't stop.

With his face serious and determined he stared at the painting and then crossed the passage to room where all her ingredients and spell books were and he started to rummage through it all.

His hands opened book after book where all her notes were about spells she had dine and two hours had passed when then he found something. It wasn't a spell she'd realized but one Rowena had found in the Book of the damned and rewritten it there with the necessary ingredients.

Sam's heart skipped a book and everything around him seemed to freeze as he stared at the spell's explanation. That went against every law of the universe and was risk but the man was willing to risk if there was any chance to bring Rowena back.

The time's spell. It was able to open a loophole in the past time and bring the person to the present if both feelings, from the person from the past and the person who would try to bring her back were strong enough for each other and all that we needed was a lock of hair of the person, something from the place she had been last and, the grace from an archangel and that made Sam's heart sink.

"No..." Sam murmured in frustration, punching the table with his fist. There was no archangel alive now and he started at the ceiling with his eyes full of tears. There could be any chance that Rowena had kept some of Lucifer's grace from when she'd opened the rift to the apocalyptic world?

Sam ran toward the ingredient shelf, moving away many bottles and the he felt a huge relief in his heart seeing a bottle with a clear smoky liquid he knew what was, it wasn't much but he prayed it would be enough and then he grabbed a bottle with a lock of her red hair and gathered with the other ingredients and her diary and he left the place, decided. He needed to go to Harlan and collect the last ingredient that was missing.

There was some messages from Dean because Sam hadn't picked up his cellphone, but the younger was afraid that his brother or Castiel would try to stop him from doing that so he only sent him a message saying he was fine but there was something he needed to do and would be back later.

The man drove through the desert streets at night and although his eyes were on the road, they only saw the flashbacks which were passing in front of his eyes. Every moment from the last six years with Rowena. The first time he'd seen her in the hotel's hall fighting against demons and then running from him and his brother, their first partnership, Lucifer's voice in her phone, their talk in the car and, their farewell.

His eyes filled with tears and the he held the steering wheel tighter, pressing his lips together because he needed to stay calm of he wanted to have a chance to bring Rowena back.

When he reached the abandoned and dark garden from the cemetery of the city, Sam lighted up his flashlight while he felt a grip on his heart, approaching the flaw which was in the middle of the place where the rift had been closed after Rowena threw herself there and for a moment his knees trembled.

Sam closed his eyes taking a deep breath and thought of the redhead and that calmed him and then he knelled over the flaw, collecting some grass leaves and then he took a bowl from his backpack, preparing his ingredients beside and then he held the paper wit the ritual, memorizing the Latin words like Rowena had taught him to. Memorize until he was ready to say them firmly.

"Sam Winchester."

The man's back went straight but he didn't turn around, his blood running cold because he knew from whom this voice was and who now was standing behind him in a relaxed position, but her face serious. Billie, the Death.

"If you're here to try to stop me, I won't give up." He said seriously, staring to mix the ingredients. Even with his heart skipping a beat he wouldn't give up without a fight and he focused on Rowena's smile.

"Your and your brother are always trying to defy the death, right?" The woman sighed but she wasn't angry as she walked toward him until she was in front of the hunter, seeing his determination in bringing Rowena back. That touched her, but she needed to know how far he would go. "I won't allow it."

And she raised her hand throwing Sam away from the bowl and he fell on the grass, groaning in pain. His whole body hurt from the impact feeling then her power pressing her against the ground.

"Stop while you cab, Samuel..."

"I can't." He groaned, feeling his chest being pressed more and more against the ground, leaving him breathless while she walked toward him.

The hunter didn't give up and supported himself with his hands, which trembled and he started to kneel fighting against Billie's power, who now was in front of him and Sam discreetly let a hexbag fall inside the woman's booth as he stared at Billie's eyes, serious and determined and he murmured:

"_Manete!"_

The spell made Billie freeze for a moment, without being able to move and Sam used this moment to recover, standing up and the Death stared at the hunter in surprise, seeing his eyes flashing with determination and she sighed:

"I don't agree with what you're trying to do. If you use this time spell you're going to revert Rowena's sacrifice reopening the rift and releasing all those dangerous souls to the world, Sam."

"And we're going to face them one by one, but I won't let Rowena in the Empty, not when she deserved more, deserved the love the world and I didn't give her!" The man shouted angrily, staring at the woman in front of him and Billie was surprised to see how much he loved her and she opened a kind smile.

"It took you so long to realize you loved her, right?"

"Yes. So please, don't try to stop me again." He pleaded with his eyes shinning, his voice softer although in his mind he already had the next spell he would use against her if needed, even if he wasn't strong enough against the Death and Billie smiled in a enigmatic way to him.

"You should have used that resurrection spell on her..."

"And I was an idiot Billie..." That made his heart ache as he thought about what he hadn't done and he shook his head, his eyes shinning even more. "It was too late when I realized that, that I had made that decision without thinking first."

"And you thought now? You think what you're going to do is right?"

"The only thing that I know is that I failed Rowena two times, one in not telling her what I felt for her and the other in not bringing her back so if I have the chance to correct my mistakes even if it means paying the price later and she being angry at me then, I don't care." He told her, decided as his eyes burn like flames, feeling his heart beat for the redhead.

"I'm still against it Samuel... But lets see what you can do with your new abilities." And the Death disappeared leaving Sam confuse.

With the ingredients mixed and the words on his lips Sam needed his feelings to reach Rowena or it would all be in vain so he stared at the bowl knowing the moment had came and he took a deep breath, his heart beating fast.

He laid down on the dark grass over the flaw, ignoring the first raindrops falling over his face, cold at the sunrise and he closed his eyes, burring his fingers on the ground as he let his mind be invaded by all the moments between Rowena and him, good and bad and with every feeling as he thought of her and her voice, his lips started to whisper the spell.

Shall we discuss terms?

_This things cannot be rushed, perhaps if I weren't chained up..._

_Hello boys, just in time for tea_

_You and your bloodthirsty brother say we're partners against Amara and yet trussed like a chicken!_

_What are you doing here, Giant? Give it!_

_I'll turn you into a moose, an actual moose!_

_Am I saved to your contacts now? Tell me, have I got my own ringtone?_

_If you want to thank me, you can send a wee gift basket._

_Well I thought about asking you nicely..._

_Let's help each other, shall we?_

_Where's my son?_

_Before he crushed my skull, Lucifer showed me his face, his true face. I'm scared Sam._

_How do you deal with it?_

_I need the spell!_

_I can't stop Samuel._

_You really would've shot me?_

_I don't know what I'm doing._

_He blames for everything!_

_Jack. Wee Jackie boy._

_... and an assistant. Dibs on Samuel._

_I can soak them up for a time if I pay the price._

_The first ingredient is my own still-coursing blood._

_I know this in my bones it has to be this way. Do it! Kill me, Samuel!_

_I know we've gotten quite fond of each other, haven't we?_

_Will you let the world die?_

_That's my boy_

Sam hut his eyes his eyes tighter with the last memories, his heart beating fast and he imagined that Rowena and him were only apart by the time barrier and somehow while he was laying on the ground it was as if he could feel Rowena in the other side and imagined her hand touching his, crossing the time barrier and the ground's and he wouldn't give up even if took him a whole day as it was written in the paper.

"Rowena, come back to me..."

Rowena looked around her but there was nothing there, everything was dark and there was nothing in front of her or beside, but she needed to keep walking. She didn't know for how long she had been there, she only knew she'd been waiting and waiting for Sam but she knew there was no way for him to bring her back, unless he found the spell she had left in the flat.

But she feared he'd use it in another person, that suddenly what she'd seen in his eyes, filled with tears in that day hadn't been nothing more than fondness for a friend, nothing stronger than that.

The redhead stopped walking and hugged herself as she closed her eyes. She didn't regret of what she'd done, in how much she'd changed after meeting the Winchesters, mainly Sam. But having able to spend more time with him, stolen a kiss and felt his firm lips over hers or hearing from him what he felt for her hurt.

She feared that soon she'd forget about Sam's face because little by little she felt she was losing her memories about him for staring for so long at the darkness there, the only memories strong enough being the ones from her time in Scotland and her first centuries as a witch, when he still didn't exist.

She tried to focus on his face but he started to become a blur, the colors of his eyes disappearing. Were them brown or green? Samuel Winchester... But what was his middle name? And there was something he liked to dress himself in it that she thought was ridiculous, a shirt, what was it?

"God..." Rowena took her hands to her head trying to calm herself as her heart skipped a beat and she realized Sam's image now was vanishing and soon she wouldn't remember about him anymore.

Her eyes started shinning in purple with the lost of control but nothing worked there, it was the Empty and she asked herself for a moment who was the man she'd been thinking about.

In front of her a new scenario started to appear and she found herself in a bunker sat at the table in front of a hunter, Dean Winchester who was drinking a beer while she now had the Book of the Damned in her hands and he said in surprise:

"I still can't believe Castiel let you stay with the book."

"I deserved it after so many partnerships with your wee angel, I proved to you that you need me." She told him smirking and Dean rolled his eyes but smiled too, pushing a glass of whiskey toward her and the witch accepted it and they cheered.

"That's true." And then Dean sighed, staring at the chair beside him where there was a laptop and he shook his head, frustrated. "I miss him, I can't believe my brother sacrificed himself to save us from the apocalypse..."

"Your brother?" Rowena frowned in confusion for a moment trying to remember about the man and Dean looked at her confused too as if she went crazy.

"Adam."

"Oh, your younger brother." But she still was frowning and then she asked, low: "He liked dressing in flannel shirts, right?"

"Yeah, but he didn't like them so much." And Dean looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Rowena?"

"I am, it must be the stress after facing all these monsters and ghosts. You boy are like magnet for the supernatural." The redhead said, leaving aside her confusion.

"I like you too." Dean told her shaking his head and Rowena than stood up, touching Dean's shoulder before leaving to the bedrooms' corridor.

While she walked she stopped in front of a door which seemed oddly familiar to her and for a moment she opened it waiting to see flannel shirts and books gathered all over the bedroom but when she entered it she saw the place was empty and she parted her lips confuse at what was happening to her because her heart was beating fast and then she took a hand to her head, trying to calm herself. She must be tired.

When Rowena woke up she realized she'd slept in that bedroom and then she took a hand to her forehead brushing away some strands of her red hair while she kept her eyes shut. For some reason she felt something was missing, that wasn't right but she just couldn't realize what was that,

She sighed staring at the ceiling while she felt her heart ache when then Dean showed up at the door and stared at her , worried but soon he said:

"Hey Rowena, we have a case involving witches, you're going to go with Cass to investigate it."

"But why don't you go with him? Aren't you guys a thing?" Rowena teased him but inside she couldn't understand why he wanted her to go in his place, wasn't Dean who enjoyed hunting witches, more so with the angel?

"Because Castiel is your apprentice and nothing better then fighting a witch with two witches, right?" Dean told her, ignoring her tease and then he offered her a smile. "He even prepared your tea."

"Alright, alright, I know you can't do anything right without me."

And when Dean left Rowena stayed there for a little while sat on the bed with its untouched sheets staring at the place where there were only a wardrobe and a desk but they were empty and it gave her a feeling that something important was missing and she shook her head, holding it as her eyes shone in purple again:

"What's happening with me?"

When Castiel and her reached the city of Harlen in the afternoon both went toward the cemetery where months ago Adam had sacrificed himself when Rowena and Castiel had tried to use a spell to lock the souls from hell and for some reasons being there made her heart beat fast.

Ahead Castiel was talking to the cops who had found a body beside some objects which seemed from some kind of witchcraft but Rowena was some feet behind him staring at the spot where the rift had closed and she frowned, her lips parting slightly.

It was as if someone was waiting for her there, someone who she'd been waiting for too for a long time and then slowly she stared to walk toward that spot where the flaw still was, her heart beating faster at which step she took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_So I laid a dozen roses for the lover that I lost_

_I stand by all my choices even though I paid the cost_

_All those nights the lows and highs_

_I share them all with you_

**For the lover that I lost-Celine Dion**

Rowena stepped on that grass where the flaw was and then her eyes widened full of tears and she frowned, parting her lips in shock. It was as if something warm had involved her heart and then her eyes became unfocused as she was invaded by all her memories with Samuel Winchester from their six years together, remembering about him.

Each memory appeared in front of her eyes as if they were happening in that moment. The first time they'd seen each other in the hotel. Their meeting at the restaurant where she'd been able to really stare at him for the first time. The time she'd been in chains, their arguing which little by little had started to change and both started to trust in the other and then it became friendship. Their sincere talk in the car where she'd opened up to him and saw the sincerity in Sam's eyes, the day they had confronted each other and he had been sad st shooting at her and then the witch cutting his chest, the apology and then when they'd pretended to be dating and she'd been able to be by his side feeling his warmth and flirting with him.

"Samuel..."

Rowena then heard Sam's voice distant but firmly coming from somewhere in that flaw saying some words in Latin and that only made her heart beat fast remembering about how his voice sounded hoarse and gentle and the image of him came to her mind with his brown hair a little longer falling over his hazel eyes and that smile which seemed to light up his whole face, his body tall and strong.

And then for last came the memories from the last time they saw each other at the crypt from back to front making her eyes go wide and her heart beating fast while she watched them:

_There has to be another way._

_Well you know what? Screw the books._

_No. Rowena no._

_Where you're 'going'? What are you talking about?_

_Sorry, I just feel like I should be out there fighting._

_Anything useful in there?_

_Rowena?_

And the witch woke up staring at the darkness of the Empty around her from where the voice was coming and she only knew she needed to find him at any cost while she closed her hands in fists and her eyes became purple again.

"I thought I'd never hear your voice again Sam, I though that day had been our farewell..."

And then she stared to run toward the voice, her heart beating fast as the memories became stronger and their farewell hug burning in her mind as her eyes started to fill with tears, touched and determinate.

In front of her a light appeared taking over everything there and engulfing her body too.

Sam raised himself from the grass after almost half a day there and the night had fallen again when then a light started to appear in front of him, bothering his eyes but he ignored it and then from the light which came from under the ground Rowena's body appeared falling over Sam's strong and quickly arms and the man felt his heart warm as he stared at her face, pale and wet from the rain and Sam's eyes filled with tears.

Still with her in his arms Sam ran a hand trough her hair gently brushing away them from her forehead and the redhead's green eyes opened slowly as she blinked in confusion and then she saw Sam's face above her and her eyes filled with tears too barely believing she was back and she gasped:

"Samuel?"

"Rowena... it worked..." An the man then held her tighter in his strong arms and the witch buried her face on his shoulder holding herself to his shirt as she fell to her knees in front of him, not wanting the break the contact.

His warmth after all that time int he dark was indescribable, his arms so strong giving her a feeling of love and safeness as one of his hands buried in her curls, his lips kissing her head and slowly the rains topped falling.

"God, Rowena..." He murmured, touched while he smelled her sweet scent feeling her small hands grabbing at his shirt, her delicate body against his chest where he could feel her fears and he kissed her head again, reassuring her. "It's alright..."

And then as she felt Sam's strong hand running through her back Rowena opened her eyes with a smiled but then her eyes fell to her dress where there used to be a rip with bloodstain but now there was nothing there and her eyes went to the ingredients beside them remembering about Sam's words in Latin when she'd been in the Empty.

And then she realized it and Rowena put some distance between them, her eyes serious and her lips parted while she asked in a whisper:

"Samuel...This wasn't the resurrection spell." And seeing Sam shook his head slightly, his eyes full of pain she closed hers for a second and when she opened them again, her heart beating fast she asked, serious: "How did you bring me back?"

"I used the time spell."

"You didn't..." Rowena covered her mouth as she stood up, staring at the flaw there and then her eyes started shinning in fury as she stared at Sam who took some steps toward her.

The witch then punched him hard against his chest in frustration and anger trying to keep him away from her, her pulse accelerated seeing the shock and acceptance in Sam's eyes who didn't tried to stop her from punching him, even if she was doing it hard.

"How could you do that? Now everything I did to save you was in vain..."

All the pain and the feeling of knowing she wouldn't see him again became useless with what he'd done and she stared to punch him again and again ignoring the pain on her hands which were becoming red.

"Stop." Sam asked hoarsely and then he pressed her to his chest, stopping her from moving or punching him before Rowena could get hurt or then decided to use her powers.

Rowena was still struggling against him but slowly she stared to give up resting her head against his chest feeling her face flushed and wet from the tears and Sam knew they were from anger and deception but he didn't regret what he'd done.

"Just listen to me... please." He asked lowly, taking a hand to her curls and caressing them gently. "You remember when you asked me if I was going ti let the world die just so you could live?"

Rowena raised her face slowly, her heart beating fast as she saw the sincerity and love in Sam's eyes and then she nodded ignoring the fact that they were crying and he opened a smile, touched as he wiped her tears and he admitted:

"The true is that what's the use of me living in a world where you aren't? A world in which you hadn't the love you deserved to feel?"

"Sam..."

"So that's my answer, yes. Rowena we've been through so many things so facing this million of souls together is nothing if we're together. The question is, are you willing to face then with me?"

Rowena closed her eyes leaning her forehead against his chest again, where she could reach, the frustration and disappointment vanishing slowly as she nodded although she still though that could bring them consequences but there was still one thing she needed to know.

That's why she held herself to his shirt raising her flushed face to stare at him, frowning with all the emotions she was feeling, frustration, longing, love and she asked:

"But why would you sacrifice everything for me Samuel?"

Sam then out some distance between them and took his hand to her beautiful face, wet with tears and she opened a beautiful smile in surprise as she stared at him and Sam shook his head slightly and he said hoarsely:

"I love you Rowena... I'm sorry for taking so long to say that."

"You... love me?" Her lips parted as new tears started to slip while she stared at Sam's face seeing his tiredness and the stubble, that since smile of him and he caressed the corner of her eyes with his tumbles, wiping them.

"Don't cry..."

"It's that... all this time in the Empty I've been waiting to hear it and you finally said it." She laughed, touched as she place a hand over his on her face and her eyes softened as she said with her heart beating fast: "I love you Samuel."

"Rowena..." Sam murmured feeling her other hand over his heart and he lowered a hand to her waist, caressing her as he opened a beautiful smile at Rowena's words which warmed him and he said affection: "The wait is over."

Rowena nodded slowly as she kept looking up at Sam's hazel eyes which were staring at her with love, a feeling she thought she didn't know anymore but now she had found it in Sam, who ran his tumble over the witch's bottom lip slowly in a caress making her heart beat fast and, with a hand over his chest she could feel his heart beating as faster as hers.

Slowly Sam's fingers slipped behind Rowena's ear feeling one of her hands on his chest bury her nails slightly there over his tattoo making him desire her even more and then he started to approach his face to hers, lowering it to Rowena's lips seeing them part with her accelerated breath while he saw the redhead close her eyes and he kissed her.

Neither were ready for the intensity of the feelings which came with that kiss, which was as if they hearts beat as one in longing, affection, passion and love as their lips pressed together slowly.

In the begin their lips only pressed before pulling away a little and then they kissed again with passion, increasing the pressure as a electric discharge ran through their bodies only making their desire grow and the man then squeezed Rowena's waist tighter in reply making her sigh before he massage her slowly, pressing her small body to his, feeling her curves.

Sam's tongue then touched the witch's lips which parted for him and their tongues then met as they deepened the kiss both fighting for control and Rowena's hands started to run through his strong body provoking him in a massage and Sam then kissed her with more intensity, his lips almost devouring hers leaving them breathless.

Rowena then opened her eyes with a smirk catching her breath with her face flushed but her eyes shone with love seeing the passionate look of Sam who was staring at her and smiling too and he shook his head slightly, caressing her behind the ear.

"That was amazing, Rowena..."

"Who would say someone so young could be so experienced..." She teased him slyly and Sam rolled his eyes in amusement, keeping with the caress on her ear slowly making her heart melt and then her face softened and she admitted:

"I had already give up, I thought I would never feel your kiss..."

"I know... and it was my fault Rowena, i was so worried about Chuck, the rupture that when the moment came, I didn't have the courage." Sam shook his head in frustration at himself for not having the courage to kiss her back then, bringing her back before but Rowena then took a hand to his chin running her fingertips over it calming him:

"But it's who you are giant... And knowing that you love this old witch who used to be your enemy makes me so happy."

"You changed and I'll never let you go... I want to make you very happy, my love..." He murmured hoarsely and with passion bringing her into a hug and the witch hugged him back, losing herself in the warmth of hos arms which engulfed her and she rested her head in his chest, touched by the way he had called her.

The couple kept holding each other when then Billie appeared in front of them and both felt their hearts skip a beat and turned to face the Death without letting go of each other, ready to attack if necessary.

Sam had a hand in the pocket of his jacket where his blade was and Rowena's eyes started shinning in purple, both knowing a fight against Billie would be fatal more with the fact she had been against the time spell but neither of them would give up of be apart and Sam tightened his arm around Rowena.

"I'm not here to punish you." The woman said calmly staring at the couple who didn't relax and Rowena asked with sarcasm:

"So you came here for a wee chat?"

"No, I wanted to see with my own eyes the unfolding of the destiny of you two." And Billie smiled seeing their confusion and then Sam, still with his arm around Rowena released his blade and asked, confuse:

"But why of you were against this spell?"

"I was against it yes but I couldn't do anything but test you because it was written that you'd do that Samuel, revert Rowena's sacrifice when she'd closed the rift."

And then the couple realized something odd. The rift was still closed, no sould had reappeared from hell and Rowena shook her head without understanding and stared at the other woman and asked:

"But why hasn't the rift opened yet?"

"Because I put all those souls inside this crystal and kept the hell's doors closed." And Billie showed a huge purple crystal she held in her hands before making a gesture and it disappeared and Sam asked:

"If you had all this power why didn't you do that before?"

"Because it wasn't written Sam."

"And me returning was?" Rowena frowned as Sam held her hand and Billie smiled gently.

"In the book it said you'd die by Sam's hands but I never showed you the whole prophecy. With the feeling which was born between you two in the last months more parts started to appear in the book that's why after Sam used the time spell I ripped the souls selling hell. Because it was written."

And Billie then disappeared.

Rowena frowned to the spot Billie had just been still barely believing that she was alive and they were safe from any consequence from changing the past when then she felt Sam turn her to him raising her chin gently, worried:

"What happened?"

"It's just that... having a chance of being happy doesn't look like the story of a witch's life, mine." She admitted shaking her head slightly as she thought about everything bad she'd done and had gone through.

And feeling her eyes filling with tears she laughed, touched and said a little frustrated as she rested her hands against his chest:

"I hate how emotional I am right now Samuel..."

"Hey... You deserve to be happy, you've changed so much that when I realized you'd already conquered my heart." Sam told her with passion as his hand started caressing her cheek gently, his eyes shinning with love for her and Rowena feeling her heart beat fast in a good way smirked, whispering:

"Or maybe I put a spell in your heart, giant?"

And Sam answered with a passionate kiss feeling the witch kiss him back as she put her arms around his neck.

With the night becoming colder Sam then removed his jacket knowing Rowena was cold in that dress but was stubborn to say that as she rubbed her small hands and then he put the jacket over her shoulders, surprising the witch who then smiled and Sam joined his fingers to hers and the couple started to walk away from the cemetery toward the car.

With both being tired with everything that had happened the couple then went to a small hotel in the city and when they reached their bedroom Sam turned to Rowena, worried.

"You should go take a shower and change your clothes, it's too cold tonight." He ran his hands over the redhead's arms to warm her but she smiled to him denying despite the cold she still felt and she placed her hands over his shoulders, her nails squeezing him and she whispered slyly, her eyes shinning:

"I don't need clothes to warm me..." And she didn't with Sam's body against hers and his hands caressing her making her body get warmer.

"Rowena..." Sam's heart started beating fast as his body became harder with her words feeling her body pressing against his, so soft but he needed to be sure after everything she'd gone through so he held her face gently and murmured hoarsely: "Are you sure?"

"I need you Samuel... and now. As my lover, my friend, my apprentice, my love..." She admitted with passion, her pulse accelerated and then while she stared at him with her green eyes darker with desire, her hands lowered to his flannel shirt and started to open the buttons.

With a smiled, touched and his eyes shinning in desire the hunter then didn't resist as he felt her delicate but talented hands brushing against his exposed chest and he kissed her with passion parting her lips and finding her tongue, keeping the caress on her face as his other hand held her by the waist pressing her to his chest then.

His hand then felt to her elegant neck and started to lower to her nape finding the zipper of her dress and he started to open it leaving the dress fall at her feet and Rowena trembled feeling his hand brush against her breast.

Sam then carried them to the bed placing the witch under him as he broke the kiss, watching Rowena's beautiful body, delicate and with curves seeing her red hair spread over the pillow contrasting with her pale face and her green eyes stared at him, flushed but smiling as her hands went to his naked back and run them there, squeezing his muscles and she teased him, her body burning for him:

"See something you like?"

"Everything..." He murmured hoarsely, his body hard and then Sam's hands stared to lower to her sides, caressing her perfect breasts and going toward her hips as he bent over Rowena and they kissed.

Slowly their hands explored each other, discovering each part of each other's bodies and what they liked until finally they became one and their bodies moved together, their legs interlaced as they kissed.

Rowena held to him tighter, her eyes closed and burring her fingers on his back with every move he Sam did inside her, so perfect and he grabbed one of her hands and joined their fingers over the mattress as he speed his movements feeling the emotion of being inside her until the reached their apex.

"Woo Rowena..." Sam sighed laying down as he caught his breath and gave Rowena a beautiful smile, his chest rising and falling still with the unique feeling of her body involving his.

He brought the redhead to his chest, feeling her body tremble slightly from her apex and he caressed her forehead brushing away her hair as his other arm involved her smaller one to his, making her relax.

"Hello to you too Samuel..." Rowena whispered smirking to him, putting a hand over his on her waist and the other she took to his chest running her fingers there over his tattoo, her eyes still dark and feeling safe and loved in his arms after feeling him in her.

That night had been incredible for both and knowing it was only the first from many because now they would be together without the prophecy weighing over them only made the moment more special and Sam raised their joined hands taking them to his lips and kissing as they stared at each other with a satisfied smile and he murmured with passion:

"I love you Rowena..."

"Love you too Sam." She told him tightening her fingers to his with a soft smile and she kissing his lips before laying her head on his chest and the hunter pulled the covers to them and soon both fell asleep together, their hearts lighter and in love after knowing that what they had between them had crossed the time's barrier and brought them together.


End file.
